


Free! The Supernatural

by jearmin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banshee Powers, Banshees, Crossdressing, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Lives, Supernatural Hunters, Warlocks, Werewolves, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jearmin/pseuds/jearmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is always screaming, Makoto probably has flees, Nitori is a badass with a past lives complex, Rei likes the magic and Rin and Haru are really competitve when it comes to hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream For The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first I'm so sorry I was bored and this is dumb. This is my first fic too

The small blond found refugee in the tight corner across from a pale lifeless body that laid on the cool, tiled floor. Blood pooling across tile, seemingly getting closer to the blond. His amber eye's staring at the body in shock. He had no recollection of how he got in large empty room, hell he had no clue where the large empty room was. It could have been a school, maybe an apartment? All he knew at this point was that he was terrified, his body was trembling at the sight before him. His quivering hands unsteadily made their way for his jacket pocket, his slender fingers struggling to grab the thin device though he eventually managed to get the phone into his grasp. His index flicking through his phone, before stopping and tapping a familiar name. Slowly raising the phone to his hear, expecting to hear the sound of ringing only to be greeted by the sound of many whispering voices. Tears began to blind the teen's vision, his free hand moving to cover his mouth as he began to quietly sob.

"Hello? Nagisa, are you okay?" The familiar voice shocked the blond, he slowly pulled the phone away and looked at the screen before pulling the device back to his ear. 

"Makoto? I don't know where I am, I'm so scared… There is a body.." He spoke in a monotone voice that cracked every few words as he tried to choke back the tears.

"Nagisa!? Did someone take you? Please tell me you're okay." Makoto spoke with a panicked tone, the sound of keys jingling and a door swinging open and slamming shut could be heard in the background.

"Makoto please come get me, please find me Makoto, please!" Nagisa cried out, beginning to break down and cry into the palms of his hands. 

Makoto was getting worried, Nagisa was avoiding his questions, but due to Nagisa crying so loudly he was hoping the boy wasn't kidnapped, but he couldn't help but think of the worst. "Nagisa, I need to tell what your surroundings look like." Makoto waited, no response, not even crying, when did he stop crying? "Nagisa?"

The blond had stood from his spot in the corner, walking towards the open door of the room, stepping over the body but failing to avoid the large puddle of blood, leaving dark red shoe prints as he walked out of the nearly empty room. He was now greeted by a dark hallway, without much thought he turned to his right. Slowly making his way down the dark empty corridor, double doors waiting for him at the end, with a big red 'Exit' sign above them. Upon reaching the end of the hall he pushed one of the two doors open to be greeted by the gentle lunar light from above. His face was pale, his eyes puffy and red from the tears that stained his face, his lips cracked and dry. 

"Damn it Nagisa.." The brunet looked down at his phone as he drove at steady speed on the slick road. Removing his eyes from the device, he looked ahead to see what was a large silhouette of a man, or so it seemed. With a gasp the teen quickly turned his steering wheel to the right, so that he wouldn't swerve into the other lane or hit the man. His vehicle lost it's balance due to wetness of the road, causing his car to tumble down into the woods, the automotive ramming into a thick tree and ceasing it's decent down hill. Everything went black. It had to be about thirty minutes later when Makoto let out a pained groan as he moved his hand to the side of his head. Everything was upside down, and spinning. God, everything hurt, he couldn't even remember what happened. It was quite except for the sound of a few crickets and the crunching of leaves. The brunet began to breath heavily, the crunching is what scared him, it sounded like footsteps made be large feet. He felt like he should be hopeful but he was scared, very scared. His hands quickly moved to unbuckle his seatbelt, he fell to his back as the buckle came undone. Suddenly ringing broke through the air, he jumped at the sound, looking around to find his surprisingly undamaged phone lighting up with the name of the blond teen he had left his house for. He scrambled to grab his phone, pressing the green circular icon at the bottom of the screen and putting the phone on speaker as he attempted to kick his car door open, doing his best to ignore the pain that surged through his body.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry! I wrecked my car.. I'm still coming to get you!!" He shouted, forgetting about the foot steps he had heard earlier, finally he kicked the door open, quickly crawling out to be greeted by large man standing before him, his eyes glowing a bright red. "Oh.. My.. God." The teen was then lifted off his feet and pushed into the side of his upside down vehicle. Suddenly feeling a searing pain in the crook of his neck.

Nagisa held his phone to his ear listening to his struggling friend, the sounds of dry leaves crunching under his small shoes. His beige sweater managing to get torn from the shrubs the blond passed through, his high waisted white shorts, covered in dirt and possibly blood. He blinked slowly as a turned over car came into his view, a rather big man pinning a brunet to the vehicle. The pink device slipped from the boy's hand as he dropped his arm to his side. He inhaled deeply before letting out a wail, his mouth outstretched as wide it could go, the sound sharply piercing through the air. It was high pitched and strong, travelling throughout the expansive forest, the tree's rustling a branches becoming barren as the once sleeping birds flew off in a hurry. Many other animals scurrying away from the deafening noise. The red eye man quickly grasped his bleeding ears, letting out a pained yell as he succumbed to his knees. His eyes shifting to the main source of the wailing, it didn't help much that it was coming from Makoto's phone as well.

"Oh god what is that?!" The brunet hollered as his hands were now clasped over his ears, though he was kind of glad for the god awful noise that seemed to be affecting his attacker more then himself. He turned his head to find the source of the sound. "Nagisa?!"

Makoto looked back at the man before him, his shocked, green eyes analyzing the man who had fell to the ground in agony, desperately grasping at his ears in an attempt to block out the blond's ear shattering scream. Makoto quickly made a run for it, headed in Nagisa's direction, wincing slightly as the scream only got louder. Though once he was close enough he plucked the blond up into his arm, carrying him bridal style and running as fast he could with the extra weight. Thankfully he screaming came to stop when he had came in contact with the male.

"Makoto!? Wh…What…. Where are we?!" Nagisa nearly sobbed out his question.

"You don't remember anything?" Makoto hollered out quizzically as he continued to run away from the scene.

After a few minutes of running, the brunet came to a stop by a large tree. Setting the boy down and gently leaning him against it. "You didn't answer me earlier Nagisa, do you remember anything."

The young male, shifted his eyes to look into the green eyes of his friend. "I- I think… I don't know, there ar - are some things. I re - remember the body, but not fin - fi - finding it.. Re - Remember leaving, but noth- Nothing after.." 

Makoto wanted to cry, for the blond, for himself. So much had happened today, but he couldn't, he had to be strong for his friend. He pulled the pinked eyed boy into a tight embrace, burying his face gently into his shoulder. The boy snaking his arms around the large male, tears beginning to escape from his eyes once again. Pulling away to wipe the tears away from his reddened eyes, noticing the wound on the large teen's neck.

"Did someone bite you?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I.. Guess so, that's odd, huh?"

_______________  
Four months later

Small slender wrist were bound by two large hands belonging to a man twice the size of the thin silver haired boy. Two other men walking ahead of them, about the same size as the one that had the boy's arms constricted behind his back. Bright ocean blue eyes staring forward in confusion, his lower lip quivering slightly, doing his damned best to choke back the tears that threatened to shed from his eyes and stain his pretty little face. He didn't understand what these men wanted from him, he wanted to call out for help, but he felt as if he couldn't speak. The man had shoved the palm of his hand against the back of the young teen's head, a light yelp coming from the male. His once baby blue eyes shifted into a light hue of purple, completely inhuman. It felt as if everything went blank and his body reacted to the situation. His knee bending upwards and his foot slamming down into the foot of a brute who had been shoving him forward and jerking his body back and forth. Just as his foot made contact, he didn't give the man much time to react when he brought his leg back up and jerking it backwards and ramming it into the man's knee. Using this as an advantage to throw the man over his shoulder, the brute impacting the ground hard. The two other men quickly turning to face the purple eyed teenager, standing over the groaning man. They eyeballed the scene in shock, wondering how in the hell someone of his size managed to take down their large companion.

One of the man quickly pulled out a pistol, with a long metal piece attached to the end of it. The other man quickly hit the gun out of that, the gun going off just as the man did and the bullet hitting near the boy's shoe. "We're supposed to keep him alive, we need him." 

"I wasn't going to kill him, you idiot!" The man hissed out, turning his attention to the boy who was coming a them at full speed. He leapt off the floor and towards the wall to the right, kicking off of the surface and lunging towards the man closes to the wall. The man's head now trapped between the boy's toned thighs, now his unconscious body sprawled out on the floor as the silver haired teen spun the man to the ground. The boys crouched body hovering over the man, his eyes cutting to the other man standing beside him. A strong leg swinging into Ai's side and propelling him into the wall. He then felt something hard against head, it feel like a brick had just been thrown against his temple. Though he quickly lost consciousness. 

 

A loud scream erupted into the air, interrupting the conversations between three teens, each of them look to the forth person in the group. Their eye's slightly wide, but not very surprised. The blond had been all giggles and jokes not even thirty seconds ago. Now he was just quiet, to the point of depressing. He was staring at the three of them with those beautiful pink hues. Though he direction of sight quickly changed as he stood from the sofa and made a bee line straight towards the front door.

"Nagisa, where are you going?" The brunet questioned, but receiving nothing but silence. Now turning to the two other dark haired boys and the red head only to receive shrugs. It was a Saturday night, they had usually got together ever since the tension between Haruka and Rin had been solved. Plus the beginning of most of their third year had already started. The blue haired one and the blonde being the only second years. "Nagisa?" The brunet spoke again

The blonde hadn't spoken a word since he had left the mackerel obsessed teen's house. He had just been silently walking on the sidewalk for about teen minutes. Getting closer to Samezuka Academy, the three boys that followed close behind now getting worried. They knew exactly what they were lead to when Nagisa started acting like this, they had began to get used to, though it still frightened them. Nagisa was always so cheerful, seeing him like this made them feel odd, it just wasn't like Nagisa.

About five minutes passed by before Nagisa had stopped in front of an abandoned building near the academy some of their friends attended. "We're here.." The boy stepped forward, his hand tightly gripping the worn handle of the building entrance. Twisting his wrist and pushing the door open slowly.

 

The feeling of nearly ice cold water brought the boy back to his consciousness, and everything had hit him just then. The pain that radiated from his wrist due to the chain digging into his soft flesh, traces of blood trickling down his arms. His head was ringing, and his the side of torso ached painfully. It was a surprise he wasn't awoken from the pain picking at his body. The boy had taken the time to take in his environment, his situation. He had remembered bits and pieces of things, the three men dragging him out of his dorm, he was upset for his beetle obsessed roommate for not being there, but he was also extremely glad. After a few glance he found that he was in a very empty building, probably once used for storage purposes. The worst part was that he was hanging from chains above a large tank of water. Naked, very, very naked. The three men from before were scattered before the tank, two of them seating in old metallic chair and the other leaning against the large tank.

"Looks like he is awake.." One of the men broke the silence that hung in the dry, hot air. The two men that were sitting looking up from the articles of paper held in their hands. "About damn time, lower him, let's see if he's what we need." Another responded, throwing he magazine down and pushing himself onto his feet.

The man sitting quickly nodded, plucking a small remote looking device out from in between his thighs, pressing his finger down on a button and holding it there. As he did so, Nitori could feel himself lowering down, his body slowly being enveloped by the cool liquid. Panic beginning to stir up faster and faster, the boy now whimpering and trying to thrash out of his bonds, only causing his wrist to bleed more. A yelp escaped from his supple pink lips as the chains pinched and constricted around the creamy skin of his thin wrist. He attempted to let out a scream but it was quickly drowned out by the water, where the boy began to thrash violently, gasping for air. Of course he had to scream before he was completely emerged. He was sure tears were rushing from his eyes, though he couldn’t tell if it was just the salty water stinging his eyes. The three men watched in anticipation, as if they were just waiting for the boy to spontaneously sprout a tail. Though disappointment flooded them as the boy stopped his thrashing, his body now still and the water beginning to settle. His light blue eyes becoming paler by the second. 

"God damn, I was sure he was what we were looking for." One of the kidnappers spoke after staring at the young body for a few seconds.

"He could have been, he was young.. Maybe he wasn't fully developed.." The man that spoke sounded as if he had felt bad for what he had down to the teen.

The third let out a sigh, announcing he was just going to get the boy out and dispose of the corpse. "What a fucking waste of time." The man spoke as he approached the tank.

"We can still make a buck off of him, calm the hell down."


	2. What Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody know what the hell is going on, Nagisa finds someone like him. Makoto is a sexy beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry but this chapter sucks, I'm trying to get things moving a bit faster so it just sucks

Silver wisps of hair waved too and fro along with the movements of the water as it was slowly beginning to settle. One of the three men approaching the tank to remove the nude body that had been filled up with the salty liquid. Suddenly a large hand clasped the hairless man's shoulder, he turned his head to look at his strawberry blond companion.

"Give it a second, I still have hope." It was the same man who sounded sad for the poor kid. The man nodded in response, sighing lightly and crossing his arms over his chest. Walking back to one of the old rusted chairs and taking a seat, staring at the corpse that inhabited the 'aquarium.' "Either way we're gonna make some money from him."

Moments afterwards the lithe figure inside the tank slightly began to shift, the water sloshing with his movements which in turn caused eyebrows to raise and the disappointment that once contaminated their minds quickly turning into joy. The grey haired teen's eyes slowly began to flutter open, revealing purple, glowing irises that had skillfully focused on the three men before them. The men patting each other's backs and praising each other loudly. He didn't understand why they were celebrating but he honestly didn't care, he was too focused on the pain that was eating away his body. He felt like his head was about to combust, the water was still rushing through his body, but somehow he could breathe. His gut felt like it was just thrown in a blender causing the boy to curl up in pain in the small body of water. Letting out a pained groan that was drowned out by the water, kicking his feet to get to the glass encasing. He was now frantically pounding his fist against the glass. His body slowly beginning to deconstruct itself as if being eaten away by the water, though their was no blood, nothing, just water. He stared down at his limbs as they began to fade away into the water, he was terrified. The men stared at the scene in disbelief, the black haired man pulling out the pistol he had concealed in the waist band of his pants. The strawberry blond looking over to gun that was pointed to the tank, now glaring the man down. 

"I'm not gonna fucking kill him, just chill out would ya.. You don't even know if it's dead or alive." The man groaned out, his large finger rested on the trigger. 

They stood their for a few good seconds, when the gun went off, the glass shattering and water cascading to the floor. No body, just an abundance of water the spread across the floor of the building. The other two men looked at the dark haired man, both of them sharing unhappy expressions, whilst the dark haired man just shrugged, playing it off as an accident. Though they quickly turned their attention to the water as it slightly began to shift abnormally, the water slowly beginning to flow upwards, defying nature and gravity itself. The water now took on a petite humanoid figure, slowly approaching the man with the gun who frantically began to fire. The bullets passing right through the liquid form only causing water to be splashed in every which direction. The figure lunged forward as the sound of the empty gun clicking echoed throughout the room. The watery creature becoming solid and covered with a naked pale pigment of skin. The boys mouth shot open, the corners of his mouth being violently torn apart to reveal tiny sharp teeth that easily burrowed their way into the man's neck as the creature clung to the stunned man, jerking his head away and tearing away flesh and meat from the man's neck as he did so. Whatever he tore out must have been important because the man was already falling to his back, warm but absolutely lifeless. Nitori kicked off of the falling corpse and flung himself backwards, his lithe figure flipping backwards until he landed on a small foot and a strong knee, his head shooting upright and his bangs being flicked away from his face. He had now been eyeing down the third man, the bald one, who was desperately trying to dig out his gun. Within nearly five seconds the grey haired boy had tackled the man to the ground, sharp nails digging into the man's throat. Without much hesitation the male hooked his nails into the thick neck and fiercely yanked his arm away, ripping out the man's jugular, causing blood to squirt everywhere including on himself, his head snapping in the direction of the last man, who just stared in shock. 

The blonde continued his way down the narrow hallway, the only source of light coming from the mobile devices belonging to the boys who followed close behind, clinging to each other like terrified children. Each of their foot steps interrupting the silence of the empty corridor. Though the sounds of whispering beginning to fill the blond's ears, the boy turned his head back to look at the three men, slightly scowling at them and jerking his hand up to hold his index finger against his plump lips. The whispering coming to a stop before his eyes even landed on the handsome figures. The smallest of the group then came to a stop, turning to face double doors. His hands inching forward to be placed upon the door to the right, the whispering he heard before starting up once again though this time much louder. He snapped his head over to his friends, their lips weren't moving, but the whispering continued to cloud his ears. He furrowed his eyebrows, slowly turning his head back towards the door. He quickly shook away the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. His jaw dropping at the sight before him. 

"Ai!" The red headed male spoke out, shocked at what his eyes were laid upon. The others staring at the scene in bewilderment as well, it wasn't really the mutilated bodies that bothered them. It was the boy that was in middle of the bodies that made them so shocked.

The grey haired boy shifted his eyes from his blood covered hands and up to the four other boys. He was shaking, he looked confused and terrified. His inhuman eyes moving from the men to the three mangled bodies that had been spread out on the floor, which had been covered with their blood. Blood that the nude boy had practically been wearing, it looked as if he had just stepped out of a pool of the thick red liquid. Rin had rushed forward, quickly stripping off his jacket before he dropped to his knees, throwing the large Samezuka jacket over the boy's shoulders. Nitori tore his attention away from the bodies and towards his former roommate.

"Rin-senpai? I think I did this.." The silver haired boy spoke quietly, his pretty little face wearing a terrified expression. The red head looked away from the boy and towards the others, hooking his arm under the boy's thighs and the other around his shoulder.

"Shhh, Ai it will be fine.." He spoke softly as he cradled the boy close to his muscular form, placing his lips on top of the smaller one's head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Rin, c-can I stay with you to-tonight?" Ai questioned, quivering in the man's arms.

"Sure, of course. I'll see you guys tomorrow.. Check these guys out please." Rin spoke aloud before make his way out of the building

When they had made it back to Rin's dorm, they both received a quizzical look from Sousuke. Rin shook his head and made his way towards the bathroom, placing the nude boy down on the toilet seat. Turning to turn the knobs of the bathtub, placing his hand under the faucet until the water was hopefully warm enough for him. He turned around to catch an eyeful of the nude boy, the jacket that had been lent to him dropping to the floor. Rin's eyes slowly trailing up the seductive blood covered figure, stopping at the ocean blue eye's that were staring down into his own maroon eyes. The taller teen slowly stood to his feet, looking down at the boy. A heat rising in his cheeks as well as his groin, what the hell was going on with him it wasn't like it was his first time seeing the boy naked before. Nitori felt odd, he didn't know what he was doing, he felt like his body was acting all on it's on and he was just going with it. Rin slowly began to lean in, placing his palm against the boy's cheek. Ai stepped away slowly, staring up at the man. 

"I should get in the tub now, thank you for letting me stay with you tonight by the way." He spoke quietly, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the man. Maneuvering himself around his senpai and stepping into the tub.

Rin let out a sigh and just nodded making his way out of the bathroom and back into his room, being greeted by a much taller and broader male standing before him with a 'tell me what the hell is going on' kind of look. Rin just ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to take a seat on the bottom bunk.

"Ai, we think he killed some people.." He spoke as if he didn't believe what he was say himself.

"Why… No, how could our little Ai do that?" The black haired man raised his eyebrows, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, he doesn't remember.. I don't think he is human.. We're gonna have to explain the supernatural to him sooner or later, we can't keep him in the dark."

"Well if we do that, we can't tell him we hunt down the supernatural, if he thinks he killed those people he won't trust us, he will be afraid of you and me."

"But what if I do have to take him down, what if he is a de.." The man was cut off by sounds of a sweet hum deriving from the bathroom, both of the men's attention now turning to the beautiful serenade. Beginning to edge closer towards the serene sound, now standing before the closed door of the room that the small silver haired man occupied. Without hesitation the bulky dark haired man pushed the door open in a hurry, receive a loud shrill in response.

"W-what the hell you two!" The boy screamed out, sinking further down into the water staring at the two in shock, his cheeks having a bright pink tint to them. The two men just stood there, staring at the boy like two deer stuck in the bright headlights of a car. The boy furrowed his eyebrows, waving his hand towards the door, with an annoyed, yet embarrassed expression worn on his face. The men began to stammer, before just exiting the room due to the loss of words at their own actions. The boy just shook his head before stepping out of the shallow tub of water, droplets of water gliding down his smooth ivory skin. He was now staring at himself in the mirror, the tune had been humming just seconds ago being replayed in his head. It wasn't in his own tone though, it was another's. He slightly turned his head towards the bathroom window, was it really in his head or was it coming from someone else. The man moved to grab a towel, wrapping it around his slender waist and making his way out of the bathroom..

"H-hey, I'll.. Uh.. I'll be back, I need some air.." Nitori spoke softly, walking out of his friends' dorm, Rin moving forward to follow the male out but being stopped by a muscular room. Ai was now headed to his room to slip into some clothes.

By the time he made it outside the boy was donning a pair of unbelievably tight pair of black jeans, and a slightly oversized Paramore t-shirt covering his slim torso along with a pair of worn black and white converse. The sound of the humming still sounding in his head, he felt like he was acting on instinct as he walked, like he was being drawn to wherever the voice was coming from. 

Nitori now found himself in the front of a long line of what seemed to be a club, people had been yelling at him, telling to jump to the back of the line, though the music coming from the club slightly overpowered the sounds of the ranting party goers, he stepped forward only to be stopped by the hulking man blocking the entrance.

"I'm gonna need some ID kiddo." The man spoke, his hands clasped in front of himself, his biceps bulging immensely from the act.

Ai looked around before looking up at the man. "Um, I think I le-left it at home.. Can't you j-just let me in?" The boy asked, a purple hue beginning to wash over the already existing light blue tint of his eyes. The man stood there staring down at the purple orbs for nearly ten seconds before stepping out of the boys way. Nitori standing there staring at the man dumbfounded, did that actually work. He seriously thought he looked like twelve, the boy looked behind him just to make sure the man wasn't moving for someone else, someone much older looking, but no, just him. 

"Um, thank you mister.." The boy mumbled as he walked past the man and into the club, his nose immediately being violated by the smell of sweat, alcohol and vomit. His eyes also taking in an unpleasant view of young adults rutting and grinding against each other. His eyes continued to move through the crowd of people until the landed on an unbelievably beautiful figure. He couldn't quite tell their gender due to their androgynous appearance but they had the most brilliant shade of light brown skin, a set of what seemed to be hazel eyes and plump lips. Long dark brown braided hair that faded into a beautiful shade of lavender, weilding a slender figure with slightly wide hips and a curvy waist to complement those hips. This person had to be over six feet tall, but that was probably due too the camel colored five inch heeled ankle booties that they wore, the ends of the figures high waisted blue jeans neatly rolled up. The sleeveless pastel purple crop top, allowing that beautiful mocha toned skin to be shown off in even more places. The person's hips were swaying to the beat of the music that was playing, though their eyes were trained on Nitori. The boy swore his heart was about to burst straight through his chest. The figure had a wide smile worn on their face as they made their way towards Nitori.

"I've been looking for you cutie! My name is Jordyn!" The person announced loudly, taking Nitori's hand into his.

"What? Looking for me why??" The boy shouted back, his brow knitting together in confusing. Though the gender of the extremely androgynous male before had been revealed due to the slight bass in his voice, or well he figure he was a male.

"Wait, you don't know what you are sweet heart?" The dark skinned beauty chuckled in response. "Well I should have figured, you obviously weren't raised in a harem!" He smiled releasing the silver haired boy's hands and grasping his shoulders.

"A harem? Um like hentai and stuff?" The boy questioned loudly. Receiving a loud laugh in response, the androgynous beauty before him removing a hand from the boy's shoulder and clutching his toned stomach. 

"No hon, a harem is a group of Siren and I just so happen to looking to gather one of my own!" The hazel eyed male spoke in between giggles, leaving the silver haired male speechless. The male just chuckled and shook his head, taking Nitori's hand into his own and head towards the back exit of the club. "Come on cutie, I have stuff to teach you."

The two slender males now stood in a dark empty alley face to face. The dark skinned male standing there with a wide grin on his face. Whilst Ai had stared at the smiling male with a blank expression.

"Okay, so Sirens aren't all the same. They are a complicated species, though each siren has the power of persuasion and sexual inducement, which is usually accomplished through song, which is commonly called the siren song. Speaking of song we can also commune with our hymns, that's how you found me. Oh and this is cool, well for me at least," The male chuckled and looked around the alley, his eyes locking onto an old, beaten and rusted car near the end of the alley. He quickly began to step towards the abandoned vehicle, his heels clacking loudly against the concrete surface. Ai following close behind as he fiddled with hem of his shirt "okay so you've heard of the stories of Sirens being able to sink ships, well do you honestly think a little humming can accomplish that?" Ai shook his head at the question, trying to keep up with the male, and Rin thought Nagisa and himself were talkative.

"Okay watch this." The male grinned, flicking a few of his braids behind his shoulder, bending down to get his hand underneath the rusted piece of a junk, he began to raise his arm up, lifting the side of the car up with a creak. Ai just stared in shock. He quickly began to look around, trying to make sure no one was around to see the incredible feat, the boys mouth gaped open in awe the entire time.

"I think I killed three people." The boy blurted out, cringing at the thought of the mangled bodies. "I don't remember doing it though, I've been having frequent blackout recently to be honest and well odd dreams.."

The male stared at him, releasing the car and letting it loudly collide against the ground. "There are legends, that sirens raised alone have memories of their past lives to cope with their changes, and that they even take on the mind set of their past lives, kinda like having multiple personalities, the symptoms being memory loss and violent outburst, but those are just legends.." 

A silence lingered between them for a while, Nitori just stood there fiddling with his shirt whilst Jordyn picked out rust from under his perfectly manicured fingernails. "Can you teach me?" Nitori broke the silence with he question as he stared at the beautiful being before him.

"Of course, but you should start heading home, it's a full moon tonight.. That's when all the creepy crawlies come out." He chuckled as his mouth fell a gape and the corners of his lips slowly started tearing apart to reveal a dangerous row of tiny razor sharp teeth, his hazel hues become the same hue of purple Nitori's did. Nitori let out a terrified shriek, quickly clasping his hands over his mouth.

2 hours Earlier

"Do you guys really think Ai did this?" The male questioned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, staring down at the bodies that had been torn in halves, a disgusted expression worn on his face.

"Not sure, but whatever did this, tore the bodies in half after they killed them.." The blond spoke up, doing his best to avoid the large puddles of blood as he neared the broken tank. 

"How do you know that?" Haruka spoke up, kneeling down near the corpse of the bald man, looking for other injuries.

Nagisa could tell him that the whispering voices that recently decided to make a guest appearance told him, but hell they thought he was crazy enough when he started randomly screaming and coming across dead bodies, some weeks old and decayed and other fresh and new just like the three corpses before them. He felt like he couldn't tell them much about what he experienced frequently, mostly due them trying to persuade him seek professional help, even forcing him to go to a therapist. He knew he wasn't crazy, and it upset him that they didn't believe him. They continued to tell him it was just his vivid imagination and that it would get him in trouble one day. Though thankfully he was with them one day when one of his 'outburst' happened and they followed him. That's when they began to believe him, but the worst part was that Haru knew the whole time and agreed with the other's, he told Nagisa it was for his 'safety'. The man he had admired the most had been lying to him ever since it started. Thankfully he had Makoto's support ever since it started that night. His eyes wandered over his shoulder and back to Makoto who was doing his best to keep from looking at the deranged bodies.

"I just know.." The boy responded, removing his eyes from the brunet and back to the broken tank. "They put Ai in here, and before you ask how I know, he was soaking wet when we found him." Nagisa stated, looking back at Haruka with a cold expression. 

"Guys I need to be getting home soon, tonight's a full moon.." The brunet spoke up, looking around nervously.

The blond drew his attention from Haruka, now looking at the brunet once again. "I'll walk you home Mako-chan!" The boy spouted happily, jumping over puddles of blood to get to his friend. "Rei-chan and Haru-chan can catch up in a bit."

"What, why can't we leave now??" Rei whined out, glaring at Nagisa. 

"You still have look for clues and you can use magic to make everything go by faster! Sooo tata!" The blond chuckled, skipping out of the area contaminated by death.

"Nagisa I can go by myself it would be safer that way." Makoto stated, staring down Nagisa.

"Pft, don't worry we'll get you home and chained up as soon as possible." Nagisa happily spouted, smiling up at his older friend.

The brunet sighed and agreed with a nod, looking over to Haruka who was wearing a worried expression on his face. 

Nagisa had stuck close to the brunet side, glancing to him and the moon that lit the night sky. It was honestly making him pretty damn nervous, the brunet should have been going berserk right now, but he wasn't he was being quiet, his eyes focused ahead as he walked by his friend. Maybe Nagisa should have stayed behind,

"Mako-chan are you okay? I mean the moons up and you know… No fur, glowy eyes or claws yet, I mean that's a good thing right." Nagisa raised his eyebrows, gently nudging the male.

The brunet clenched his fist tightly, he needed the blond to be quiet. He was doing his best to hold the moons effect back, his claws digging into the palms of his hands, blood seeping through his knuckles. He knew he couldn't hold it back much longer, everything was intensified right now. Such as the smell of strawberries coming from the lithe Banshee at his side, his steady breathing and pounding heart only excited Makoto. He wanted to feel that beautiful beating heart in his hands, just to be able to be close to that kind heart of Nagisa's. When he felt the blond's small hands clutch his arm, an animalistic rage washed over him, there was no way of controlling it now. A low growl rumbling in his throat as he turned to look at his friend. "Nagisa… Run."

"Mako-chan?" The blond questioned as his vicious yellowed eyed friend stared down into his eyes, his hand quickly leaving the mans arm. He slowly began to back away from the male who only edged closer and closer to the defenseless boy. Nagisa couldn’t run, he wanted to stay with his friend, help him gain control of whatever was happening. Makoto's arm shooting out and his claws slicing through the boy's clothing along with his smooth skin. The boy let out a shriek, blood trickling down from the four deep gashes on his waist, his hand moving to tightly press against the four deep cuts that had him getting light headed. Makoto was still approaching him, with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. Nagisa did the first thing that came to his mind. Scream. The boy's shriek traveled throughout the cool night air, the brunet clapping his hands over his ears and stepping away from the boy, blood seeping from his ears as the high pitched noise continued to fill his ears. Tears beginning to sting the corners of his eyes, he quickly turned on his heel and ran off in the other direction, leaving the wailing blond by himself. The boy's shriek came to a halt, dropping to his knees and clutching his side. Tears streaming down his pale face, two men running towards him coming into his tear blurred view. His sobs blocking out the men's frantic shouting. He knew it wasn't Makoto's fault, but he was so angry, the person he trusted the most just made him feel so weak and stupid. He should have known better than to take the risk to be the one to walk with Makoto. He knew damn well he would never let this happen ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just to fill in some information. A harem is a group of sirens, though finding a harem would be extremely rare due to Siren's being nearly extinct. Jordyn the siren Nitori met at the club was raised in a harem, I will explain in the next chapter possibly. PLUS SORRY FOR MAKING NAGISA MAKE THAT STUPID DECISION TO GO WITH MAKOTO, I NEEDED DEVELOPMENT. OH and the next chapter will occur a week after this one btw.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to let you guys figure out what everyone is! Hope I'm it making easy.. ALSO I'M SO SORRY IF THIS WAS OOC af even though there wasn't much character interaction. If I can do anything better let me know. Oh and poor Ai :c 
> 
> P.S. Nitori's kidnappers are Supernatural bounty hunters


End file.
